sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jerry Hausner
| birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio United States | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California United States }} James Bernard Hausner (May 20, 1909 – April 1, 1993),DeLong, Thomas A. (1996). Radio Stars: An Illustrated Biographical Dictionary of 953 Performers, 1920 through 1960. McFarland & Company, Inc. . Pp. 122-123. known professionally as Jerry Hausner, was an American radio and television actor, best known as Ricky Ricardo's agent in I Love Lucy and as the voice of Waldo in Mr. Magoo and several characters such as Hemlock Holmes, The Mole, Broodles and Itchy in The Dick Tracy Show (he had also worked as a dialogue director for both of these cartoons). Career On Broadway Hausner had the role of Sammy Schmaltz in Queer People (1934). He also acted in stock theater and vaudeville before going into radio at WJAY in Cleveland, Ohio. On radio, he was a regular on Blondie, The Jim Backus Show,Terrace, Vincent (1999). Radio Programs, 1924-1984: A Catalog of More Than 1800 Shows. McFarland & Company, Inc. . P. 174. The Judy Canova Show, Too Many Cooks, and Young Love. Hausner appeared as a courier who summons the Roman emperor Nero to a meeting called by the Devil in the 1969 KCET television reading of Norman Corwin's 1938 radio play The Plot to Overthrow Christmas. He made a guest appearance on The Patty Duke Show, He also provided special vocal effects in the 1975 animated film Hugo the Hippo. Hausner was notable as the French tavern proprietor who, in the final scene of Stanley Kubrick's Paths of Glory, introduces the German singer, played by Christiane Susanne Harlan, the future Mrs. Christiane Kubrick. Death Hausner died of heart failure on April 1, 1993, in Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles, California. He was 83 years old and was buried in Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Hollywood Hills). Filmography *''Syncopation'' (1942) - Cockeye (uncredited) *''Two Weeks to Live'' (1943) - Reporter (uncredited) *''All My Sons'' (1948) - Halliday (uncredited) *''Abandoned'' (1949) - Hospital Orderly (uncredited) *''Never Fear'' (1949) - Mr. Brownlee *''Woman in Hiding'' (1950) - Conventioneer (uncredited) *''Outrage'' (1950) - Mr. Denker *''To Please a Lady'' (1950) - Spotter in Husing's Booth (uncredited) *''The Jackpot'' (1950) - Al Stern (uncredited) *''Three Husbands'' (1950) - Joe, the Bartender (uncredited) *''You're in the Navy Now'' (1951) - Crew Member (uncredited) *''Fourteen Hours'' (1951) - Reporter (uncredited) *''Ma and Pa Kettle Back on the Farm'' (1951) - Steve (uncredited) *''Hard, Fast and Beautiful'' (1951) - Bit Role (uncredited) *''Behave Yourself!'' (1951) - Taxi Driver (uncredited) *''On the Loose'' (1951) - Gus, Red Mill Waiter (uncredited) *''The Lady Pays Off'' (1951) - Cab Driver (uncredited) *''The Stooge'' (1951) - Al Borden (uncredited) *''Two Tickets to Broadway'' (1951) - Agent Punching Conway (uncredited) *''Sailor Beware'' (1952) - Corpsman (uncredited) *''Just This Once'' (1952) - Stanley Worth *''The Atomic City'' (1952) - John Pattiz *''You for Me'' (1952) - Patient (uncredited) *''Off Limits'' (1952) - Fishy *''The Affairs of Dobie Gillis'' (1953) - Al, Booking Agent (uncredited) *''Half a Hero'' (1953) - George Faring (uncredited) *''The Bigamist'' (1953) - Roy Esterly (uncredited) *''Lucky Me'' (1954) - Street Pitchman (uncredited) *''Private Hell 36'' (1954) - Hausner, Nightclub Owner *''Phffft'' (1954) - Steve (uncredited) *''The Naked Street'' (1955) - Louie *''Paths of Glory'' (1957) - Proprietor of Cafe *''Wake Me When It's Over'' (1960) - Military Desk Sergeant (uncredited) *''Let's Make Love'' (1960) - Counterman (uncredited) *''Wives and Lovers'' (1963) - Sardi's Waiter (uncredited) *''Who's Minding the Store?'' (1963) - Smith *''The Patsy'' (1964) - Floorman (uncredited) *''Hugo the Hippo'' (1975) - Special Vocal Effects (voice) References External links * Category:1909 births Category:1993 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:American male radio actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Voice directors Category:Burials at Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Hollywood Hills) Category:Male actors from Cleveland